


Dandelion

by Brotal24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotal24/pseuds/Brotal24
Summary: “I didn’t regret upon saving you and I will do it a million times for you.”





	

 

Dean’s eyes stung as the bite of cold wind hits his entire body. He shuddered despite the thick jacket he wore, hugging his self as he ran across the empty street.  Boots crunching on the snow echoed throughout the empty street. He felt his heart hammering inside his chest, legs strained to keep a fast pace. He ends up whizzing, leaning his back on a cold brick wall. A puff of cold breath came out from his mouth and evaporates dramatically.

 

He rubbed the sting etched on his eyes using the heel of his gloved hand. Snowflakes started falling above him like white ash blanketing the whole street.  Upon the blurry haze of snow, in the middle of the street a few kilometers away from where he stood, a silhouette figure caught his eyes.  The more he blinked his eyes, the figure becomes clear and near.

 

It’s a man walking briskly towards him, the familiar tan trench coat made Dean smile.

 

He leaned away from the brick wall, “Cas...” He rasped out, teeth chattering, “Cas!” He waved his hand as his heart excitedly pounding so fast beneath his ribcage.

 

Cas run towards him, foot stumbled on the snow. “Dean!”

 

Dean meets Cas in the middle of the street as they both stopped with panting breaths and smiles on their faces.  He eyed Cas’ flushed cheeks and the pinkish spot on the tip of his nose. His raven tousled hair dusted with snow. Cas’ soft blue eyes are shining and his pink chapped lips quirked a smile that made Dean’s heart tightens with so much longing.

 

Dean raised his hand slowly towards Cas’ face. They held gazes until Dean flinched when the barrier of the ether prevents him from touching Cas. He dropped his hand but not his smile.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hey…Cas.”

 

Dean clutched his hand on his chest and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from falling down.  Cas’ voice gentle and calm snatched his attention back to reality. “Happy Birthday.”

 

Dean looked up to Cas who held a dandelion to him. Cas’ smile didn’t waver but Dean noticed the scars trailing beyond each long slender fingers. “Thank you, Cas…for everything.”

 

Cas solemnly nod and lets go of the dandelion. Dean watched the tiny dandelion fell on the top of the snow. He picked it up as tears finally fall down from his eyes. “Please, don’t…please...”

 

“Dean…”

 

Dean didn’t look up. “Please don’t go, Cas.”

 

“I have to.”

 

Dean tightened his grip on the dandelion. The yellow petals fell one by one. “You shouldn’t save me in the first place–“

 

“Dean, listen to me –“

 

“It should’ve been me caged on that ether forever and not you!” Dean finally looked up and his lips trembled upon seeing Cas cried in front of him. His tears fading out like smoke.

 

Cas looked away, “I didn’t regret upon saving you and I will do it a million times for you.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened as he noticed Cas’ appearance glitch randomly beyond the ether and reality. Cas looks back at him eyes glowing blue. “What’s happening to you?” He took a few steps towards Cas.

 

“It’s alright, Dean.”

 

“No, you’re not!” Dean punched the barrier so hard and he clenched at the biting pain on his knuckles.

 

“Dean, stop!” Cas hovered closer to the barrier and half of his body fading out. Dean stopped with widened eyes. “Just remember that I will always watch over you.”

 

“Cas!” Dean cried as he punched the barrier harder. “No!”

 

Cas faded out along with the gust of wind.

 

“Cas!”

 

The wind blew out the petals of the dandelion he was clutching. His knees buckle and hit the snow as he sunk down crying Cas’ name over and over. Dean watched the barrier slowly dissolving and revealing a new reality. He slowly stood up; breath hitched at the scenery in front of him.

 

The snow fades away dramatically and revealed the green grass beneath. The trees back on its glorious shades of green. Peaking above each gap of leaves is the sun’s rays making it shine brightly. Under each tree, dandelions bloomed to life with their bright yellow petals.

 

Dean’s mouth gaped, eyes widened in amazement as he took his heavy steps towards the trees. He heard Cas’ voice beside him, holding his hand.

 

“It’s beautiful Cas…”

 

Dean felt Cas warm breath on his right ear, silhouette finger wiped his tears gently.  He felt Cas’ soft lips on his cheek and he glanced at his side.

 

He smiled, “I know…I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
